The Guild Who Raised A Bunny
by The X Duchess
Summary: He wasn't raised by a mortal woman and no one has to know that. He may or may not just want to see his teacher again despite the idiot not really deserving the Father of the Year Award. A certain guild might take part on helping him grow just a little bit, but he'll never admit it. Sasuke absolutely hates numbers one-through-nine but that itself is a puzzle to every one.
1. Chapter 1: Bunnies

**I'm completely re-writing my previous story: Ghosts from the Past Don't Disappear. A few people had actually stole some certain parts of the story for their own means and I'm not happy. I've written to them privately and I've not heard back. I'm starting over. I'll keep some aspects of my last story but I really like this new take on Sasuke's part in Earthland. He truly doesn't get enough credit. I would love if everyone wrote about Sasuke in Earthland, but I digress.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

As the grandson of Makarov, he had pride—although it was huge and often the base of all his anger when others start fights with him—Laxus had learned something. The epiphany hadn't come until his old-man exiled him from the guild of Fairy Tail. It was so simple and yet so profound that the blonde almost bashed his head against the nearest rock. Why hadn't this small knowledge been within reach? Even that moron had tried to teach him the wisdom years ago, when he was still sour about his father, yet that single instance of advice went foolishly ignored.

All he needed was heart.

Pride and ego did many things for someone who thrived on it, yes. While it did absolutely nothing when compared to love and compassion of a family, who didn't care about those things and constantly lived side-by-side one another to make their own world a better place for future generations. Why hadn't that hit him before?

So as he fell to his knees, magic energy almost depleted from facing the Second Master, his grin became full blown. Laxus didn't have the skill of Gildarts, nerves of steel like Erza or the courage of Natsu who would face anything without a second thought. No, what the ex-member possessed wasn't huge, but it was still large enough to make sure his family survived this next wave of attack from Hades.

"Get out of the way!" his ears caught the shout of Gray, the Ice-Mage who normally wouldn't give him the time of day, far on the other-side of the wrecked hall. His navy, unruly locks had enough dust in them to make them the color of his name, and the same chilly eyes stared in disbelief.

Why would he move, when that blast being sent their way was aimed at all of them? The elder man yelled out the spell, still releasing magic into it, "Eclipse of Darkness!"

"You'll get killed!" The red-haired sword-maiden screeched, an elbow lifting her aching head off the ground, eyes widening at the strike. Her bare-feet were a dark red in some spots, telling others she had went through hell and back and still stood. He always admired that spirit of hers.

The grandson didn't lose the smirk and continued to see the energy increase in size, making it seem endless, "You know, my gift to this guild isn't much…"

A small crack told him Natsu had slammed his battered fist into the wooden floor, "DON'T DO IT, MOVE YOUR SORRY ASS!"

"…but it should make sure you guys get through this."

"No!" Lucy and Wendy screamed, tears flowing freely, trying to inch closer, their non-responding bodies lie limp however, not wanting to move. Those two were the newest members to his family, and they were already powerful.

Laxus chuckled, taking extra care to lift both his hands forwards, the last drops coming together at his fingertips. It will have to do, he decided, and that way his dept. would be paid in full to his grandfather and to the guild he had regretfully hurt. He could peacefully die this way, making sure those younger and brighter had a longer future than now. That was his duty as an S-class mage, no matter guild emblem or not. The blonde had made that promise privately upon the day he had succeeded in his Trials.

The sick feeling of the purple and black colored attack had edged close enough to where he was almost certain to fire. This definitely wasn't Gramp's magic, and it didn't sense right at all. Suddenly, something in the air changed, and his nose twitched. The smell among the debris and other scents was so familiar, Laxus was sure this had to be a dream.

The old-man said that idiot was on a long mission, beating Gildart's own record of being gone for so long. It was so rare to see said wizard, the lightning-mage hadn't laid eyes on that tattered cloak of tan since his father was excommunicated from Fairy Tail. Another whiff and he dropped his arms, dark eyes trying to quickly search for him.

"LAXUS!" a group shout snapped the distracted man from his rapid musings, and he turned to see the figure he's looked up to ever since their first meeting, standing between him and the blast of pure darkness. The same radiance of power before that went everywhere that stranger walked. Was this truly their God of Ishgar that Makarov and Gildarts spoke to highly of?

"Preta Path: Absorb."

Three words instantly altered the battlefield. A blue light shot out in front of the cloaked man's hands as his poncho lifted from the immense strength that followed. Two forces of wills collided head on, though the azure in hue began to grow in height as it sucked the magic spell into itself. Once it had eaten the entire attack, it simply vanished into specks of glitter-like-ash, falling to the floor.

No one moved, and the group behind the blonde gaped at the abrupt intruder. "Who is this guy?"

That was the Fire Dragon Slayer saying the first thing that came to the mind like always, and it was Lucy who humored him. "I don't know, but I'm glad he's got good timing."

"I'll say," the Sky-Dragon sighed in relief, wiping her tears slowly.

It was only Erza and Gray who didn't take their tired gazes off the outsider who had managed to stop a direct hit from Master Hades with a single counter that even surprised the turncoat himself. The red-haired didn't approve of how that Laxus put his whole faith in that him at the last minute. How'd he even know this man was here?

"Have any clue to who he is?" the ice-user asked, his near-heart-attack over.

She narrowed her sharp eyes, white teeth bearing, as her bruised arm helped her sit up to get a better view of the situation. "No, but I have a guess that he may not be so foreign after all." There was only one way to find this island.

"What—…"

Lowering the pale appendage covered in black bandages, the man turned, his two different colored eyes surveying the damage done to the young members. The action itself froze them enough to nearly stop breathing. Good, he could see the dried blood from previously closed wounds upon their skin even clearer with the pause. Another quick scan, and the final conclusion was while injured, Team Natsu and Laxus would still live.

"Sasuke…"

Ignoring the amazed call from the grandson of his master (who was currently lying upon a pile of gauze and antiseptic thanks to the quick actions of Natsu) the Shinobi steered his attention back to Precht, who stood there senselessly.

"You are supposed to be at the Council, at the daily meeting…" was all he got from the aged man.

Or what was supposed to be an ambushed on the way there—so what in the hell happened? Is this man so powerful that his underlings only slowed him down for a couple of hours?

The raven-haired didn't react, eyes of blank emotion looked intently upon him, "You've made a mistake."

That much was true, as a huge influx of his chakra flared outwards, shocking the others all scrambled out behind him. Then with a blink, a black orb bled into crimson, the innards spinning lazily.

"You shouldn't even be capable of moving! The tree is slain and your magical levels are non-existent!" the Second Master protested, his plan going down the drain fast.

Erza gasped in shock, gathering Gray's attention, "So he is a Fairy Tail member…"

"I don't have to rely on magic," Sasuke replied, "It's a luxury for someone like me." He didn't waste the chance of having his enemy still, and gathered the chakra necessary, "Now suffer."

"Don't get cocky, boy!" a speedy beam of white chains whirled towards the immobile ninja, grabbing roughly into…thin air. The sound of something popped followed the cloud of air that once was occupied by Sasuke.

Choosing to end up behind the other, the raven-haired pushed his cloak out of the way, and pushed energy into the thrown Fuma-shuriken. Not letting up after sending the duo of the hidden blades, he slammed his pale hands together quickly, creating sign after sign, almost invisible to the eye, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu."

The temperature in the room increased rapidly at the large ball of fire released from his lungs, barreling straight for the target, which turned instantly, his un-patched eye narrowing. "Nice try, boy."

"He can use fire magic?!" Natsu roared out, his face dropping to the floor in pure shock.

Gray did a double take, "I didn't see that one coming."

Hades dived to the side, missing the attack by a fraction of the second, a smirk donned. He threw bullets of magic towards the spinning blades, watching as they detonated above Makarov's brats, a bit spitefully. It seemed this so called God of Ishgar was smarter than he originally thought. He chuckled at the thought that this same person was once considered a child to the Third Master, and quickly performed an unknown hand pattern, "Amaterasu: Formula 100!"

Magic circles instantly surrounded the Shinobi, and his keen ears heard the cries of the others and frowned. This spell could create craters if it went off within this ship, and depending on how powerful it actually was, then this may have been what downed his master. If it was, then this would end badly, no matter what the outcome, "Preta Path: Absorb."

This time around, it had enough magical strength to actually burn his inner chakra coils as it flowed into his body, practically acid eating the inside of his energy-reserves. So before he had a chance to shout, his sharp mind spun as the agony of the stupid assault from the other amplified. Setting his jaw, Sasuke did the necessary hand-signs, his muscles jerking while doing so.

He'd have to let off enough chakra to stop the overload, so might as well use something that never misses. Curtly using the Sharingan to avoid the Piercing Bullet assault that intruded into the dust encircling him, he was briefly thankful that the Rain-Woman had brought that storm into play earlier.

A single hand shoved upwards, and beckoned blue electricity that was climbing down from the heavens and into the opening made by Precht himself, it warmly greeted his hand with the chakra overload depleting already, and he then pointed at the non-moving mage. A dragon-like face formed itself from the lightning, and snarled at the direction, "My turn, so go: Kirin."

The makeshift beast gave a large rumble, practically eating air to get its objective given by its master. It was so fast, the crackling boom of lightning that tailed after it was almost three seconds behind, creating waves of sound so loud it destroyed the path of the attack by making the ground explode into shambles. It hit Hades before he had chance to think.

"No way…" Gray shielded his face from the bright blast, the force of it almost pushing his limp body back a few inches. "He can use Lightning magic too…"

The Second Master yelled within the massive container of lightning, knowing that he was running out of options. This so called God that was nothing more than another puppet of the Magic Council, and an offspring of Makarov no less, was pushing him back with so much ease, he wondered if there was any other way to stop this monster. He chuckled, picking his charred and writhing body off the ground, his magic majorly drained from trying to block the strike.

His inheritor certainly raised a monster—or did this person join the way he was?

Hades had found reports of this kid joining the guild right after he retired, so maybe the "Boy" had found use in making him into a secret weapon?

"I guess it's time I show you my Demon Eye, since you've been so kind to exhibit yours to me from the start." He smirked, watching the now utterly, ruined poncho of the other who was staring silently at him. "I'm curious on how you obtained those eyes…stolen or copied from an ancient spell?"

"My blood-line is quite the interesting one, I guess." This was the most any of the gathered had heard from him in one go.

Precht furrowed his brows, intrigued, "Those two different colored eyes are inherited?"

"My Sharingan is," the raven-haired blinked, and relaxed his body into a non-threatening position. Or so it seemed…

"So your family-tree consists of demons?" the kids behind Laxus all gave a collective: "Huh?!" at the question.

"That's what he got out of that?!" Wendy appeared bewildered, comical tears flowing freely, "and this guy is in charge of Grimoire Heart…"

The Uchiha tried to not show his pulsing vein of annoyance, "Watch what you're implying, geezer."

He laughed heartily, thoroughly enjoying the conversation. No wonder that, according to Ultear during her spy recon that the Magical Council found him quite the disrespectful youth with a foul attitude. "I suppose you already know how this battle will end, boy."

"With me standing over your battered body," the Shinobi replied coldly, but was met with a cruel laugh.

He watched as the elder mage ripped the black eye-patch off, throwing it elsewhere. Underneath laid a completely red orb with a single, ebony pupil and shortly, his magical energy shot out. Hues of violet mixing with black swirling all around him and practically lashing out at anything that was unlucky enough to be in the range of the formidable wizard.

"Try and stop me now, child of Makarov." Hades said lowly, his gray hair spilling upwards as if in water from the gravity-defying boost the Heart below in the ship gave. He quickly spread his hands out, gesturing them to the already in motion foe. "Taste my shadows of darkness!"

Said male keenly leaped into the air, observing the monsters forming out of the immense supply of magic pouring around the area with a bored eye, "This is pathetic."

* * *

 **I'm keeping my old story up because I hope everyone will see the difference of before and after I matured a little in writing. Happy pencil days guys.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bunnies and A Weepy Woman

**I'm going to be brutally honest, college is very weird. Anyhow, bio-engineering is not something you can just complain to anybody.**

 **If you're confused on anything just review or pm me, both is goooood. I won't spoil but if you're honestly bemused just ask huns, I'm not all bad.**

* * *

They say a past shapes your present and what you do with the "now" is what molds the future. Sometimes if you're lucky you'll end up with a guild that doesn't mind if you show up almost a few hours late for the S-class wizard trial. Though that luck runs out when the only reason they do not care is because they're getting attacked by a Dark Guild and none other than Grimoire Heart in the flesh. To be fair, Sasuke could not foresee an ambush on his way to a surprise meeting within the Ten Wizards Saints.

Something Master Makarov blames on his old age when the council complains on his absence.

Thus, to keep Fairy Tail out of hot water, he went traveling on foot in the typical mode of transportation Shinobis do. If his mother saw him take a train, there would be no number of tails that would protect if she sought him out. Before the Uchiha could arrive, and silently revel in the shocked faces upon him showing up, a rune near his foot alit. Noticing the symbol for an explosive, he landed a few hundred yards away and watched as a box-shaped wall erected around him.

Deciding to play the victim for the time being, and listen to the r-rated list of what the underlings were going to do to him, Sasuke went to have his Sharingan re-write the runes only to see they were already changing. Then just like that, he was free and a barrage of kunai came from multiple directions hit their targets giving him another surprise. Giving a grunt, his eyes traced the trees and any sign of life beyond them.

"Hn."

He didn't like how similar this was to someone else he once knew. Sasuke also didn't appreciate how that bastard got away each instance. Glancing in the direction of the magic council, he turned and started for Tenrou Island, suddenly having a very bad feeling about this.

The fact that rune-trap and guild insignia those minions had been too elaborate and coincidental for his liking and if his mother taught him one thing, it was that idiots will never be in short supply.

* * *

It started with his home village becoming nothing almost all at once. Most heard a loud roar and met death. Others heard a cackle and saw their demise. Luckily, this didn't happen to either of the only fleeing Shinobi of the Leaf.

"A Dragon has leveled Konoha, Sasuke. We need to move."

 _That doesn't..._

He wasn't going to cry, for his family had already been taken out years ago by his very own kin. "That's not all of it, is it?"

They may have gotten away, but it was just in the nick of time, thanks to Hatake's scouts and the Hokage's warning the day before hand. That didn't mean the kid didn't get escape unscathed, for the entire Uchiha compound has collapsed upon and around him, making it harder for his guardian to find him.

If it wasn't for Bull, one of the larger ninken, spotting the blood from under a few beams, they wouldn't be here. The two would probably be joining the graveyard of a village if this were too happened a second later.

"She's looking for a something this time," Kakashi didn't look perturbed at the horrifying expression passing on his god-son's face. "The Rabbit Goddess isn't pulling any punches, and she'll get what she's searching for…"

He moved to the side effortlessly, watching as one of his summons, Pakkun the pug, leap up next to them. One of his most trusted companions and friends who aided in raising the boy in his arms, and one of the best scouts to ever have, "Report."

 _Something..._

"She's done materializing Kakashi and it doesn't appear as if she had killed everyone left, yet."

"Has that black dragon vacated the area, or will there be more to come?"

The dog sliced his dark eyes directly to his master, "the giant lizard left after getting a good lashing from Kaguya's own power."

"Sensei, what's going on?" The silver haired didn't blink at the quivering question, the child was scared at the unknown and leaving him the dark was only to be worse.

"You're the last in line when it comes to the Uchiha clan, Sasuke." He started off; the malevolent presence of the massive pool was completely overwhelming, even this far out. "With her last chosen one dead, she's become powerful enough to pick a new—…"

 _Wrong._

Kakashi didn't get to finish, spotting the impossibly long amounts of white hair between the tree limbs right after her scent hit Pakkun's nose. The trio came to a sudden decisive halt, staring rigidly at the divine being before them, the gorgeous face giving them a blank stare. He gently put the charred and injured boy down, placing him closer to the trunk of the oak.

"How nice of you to protect what is mine."

The scarecrow pulled the Hitai-ate upwards, showing his Mangekyo ability already spinning and ready to go. "He's not going anywhere near you."

"Ah," her purple eyes that held no pupils didn't appear offended at the tone, "speaking like that to a God, human, that's very bold of you." A pale hand gestured to the child from the bountiful lengths of her robes. "I'll be taking him now."

Sasuke became still; his sharp brain began to muddle, a haze coming over.

She had murdered the Hokage, Tsunade, stabbing through the sternum with so much force that her hand came out the other end, dripping crimson and a spinal cord in her grip.

 _This didn't..._

"You'll have to pry his body from my dead one." Kakashi threatened darkly, his lazy attitude nothing but a fleeting memory.

Sasuke felt fear seize his stomach harshly and his large, doe orbs peered up at the only other one he still considered family. If he died…

 _If he died?_

Suddenly, it's as if the she had heard his train of thought, and she smiled cruelly, the red-lips glistening evilly, "You're only going to cause him grief if you continue this charade. Step aside, wretched human, or you'll be matching the fate of that ugly blonde."

That's when the haze began to feel stronger, and Sasuke's head felt clouded.

 _That is not correct._

"Who are you?"

She barked out a giggle with fanged teeth showing, making the scenario all the more surreal, "Such manners from someone so young!" An outstretched hand pointed to her-self with a grand wave, "I am Kaguya Ootsuki, the Rabbit Goddess and your ancestor from many centuries ago."

"You don't own the me."

"I killed humans who wouldn't give my own flesh and blood to me!" Kaguya could very well stomp her foot at her tantrum. "I was the one who gave them the gift of chakra in the first place!"

 _Play along._

"I'll go with you, but I want him," Sasuke pointed to his guardian, "To live."

"I see…you will come freely and without a fight?"

Sasuke spoke as if the words did not belong to him, "So long as Sensei lives."

He had agreed quickly before Kakashi could have a say and she pointed a long finger-nail at the older Shinobi. "Then I suggest you leave, and as reward of my son coming so obediently, human, you will be able to see him when the years pass and he leaves my wing. Nothing more or less, understood."

Kaguya snapped her fingers for a second time, and the man and dog disappeared in a blink of an eye as she and the boy traveled to her kingdom in the sky. Sasuke couldn't even say a farewell.

This time, he did cry.

 _Except..._

* * *

"Staring out the window isn't an answer, young man."

A blank face didn't twitch at the sudden voice that interrupted the tense quiet.

"Hn."

A sigh and shift, telling his senses that the middle-aged man had taken a seat on the desk and slumped forward on a hand, "Listen, I only just reached this position, boy. I know there are so many places you could be but I need an actual answer."

"Chakra isn't magic, it's a separate entity."

The new guild-master sat back in his wooden chair, "I was afraid of that," he sighed. "You're not able to be picked up by magic sensors then?"

Suddenly, his eyes throbbed. "I suppose," he continued to stare out the window.

"You don't seem very old, barely teens." Makarov spoke after a while; he was caught up in the bills the Council had sent this week, not bothered by the quiet tension from the other. "However, you have more wisdom than most grown men here in the guild."

A dark, doe-eye finally peered at him, "You sound as if you have proof, Dreyar."

It was a silent threat, meaning this kid knew more than he was letting on, and that was truly intimidating. He appeared young enough to walk into a candy-store and sweet-talk the nice, old ladies into free treats, yet cunning enough to stab them in the backs once they're turned. His entire body was cloaked in black fabric and bone-white armor, displaying a very dark look.

"I have plenty and could go into the records the Magic Council has to fully solidify that statement if you wish." Yet Makarov was never one to shy away from some threatening interrogation techniques. "However, I'd be happier if you would tell me instead." He smiled lightly at the stone-faced boy.

"I'm twenty-nine."

Well, "shit."

A cruel smile played on pale lips, "I was in a realm different from yours."

He didn't even know what to make of this situation. On one hand, Sasuke Uchiha would be a very formidable asset and member to the guild. On the other, his personality didn't fit in to whole family atmosphere he was aiming for. "What was different then?"

"Death."

"I see." He really didn't.

"Hn."

Well shit.

* * *

When Gildarts had entered the guild early in the morning to find a good job before they're all taken, he didn't expect to find another soul there besides Makarov. Who of which was in his office, the warm energy slowly fluctuating throughout the building—warning off enemies and inviting his "children"—and busying away with paperwork.

It was a flicker, but he'd felt it once there was a hand on one of the double doors, opening them. For once, the Crash Magic didn't activate, despite coming into contact with a solid, which was a breather. Giving a sigh of relief, the tall man walked forward, searching for that quick spike of magic. There could be someone here without the Master's notice.

It was coming from upstairs, but only faintly, so he all but ran to the wooden incline, trying not to appear too brash. If the old guy caught him up on the second level without a legit reason, then he'd be in some trouble. Yet, reaching the last step, confusion swept over him and a few questions came to mind. Why was a kid up here?

"I don't like staring."

The voice was bitter cold, but had no true malice that would make his hair stand up on edge. "Uh, sorry—…"

Said child was wearing a bone-white mask, the painted red lines across it suggested it to be an animal of some sorts. But there were long locks of black hair fanned out across it in the forehead and cheeks area with the rest in the back reaching to the shoulder. While the hidden face and body that was covered by white armor suggested an adult, the voice and height said otherwise.

"You're not supposed to be up here."

"Man, you're really creepy, you know that?" Gildarts raised a brow, irritation rising at the curt sentences.

He didn't get a response, which made it all that more rude. Brown eyes that weren't bothered by it, observed the area around them, seeing the un-used bar in the corner. (Considering there was only one person who could use it wasn't of age yet). Then a large window that showed the sea southwards in all its glory, with two large, navy curtains on either side of it, framing it just perfectly so it wouldn't be too bright.

It was pretty spacious up here, now that he thought about it. Almost everything was pretty new (since there's no daily brawl that would destroy the furniture) and there was dust in some corners of the loft. Other than that, it was a nice place for someone to hide while not on missions and stay introverted from the rest of the guild.

Peering at the un-moving kid, he decided it wouldn't hurt to try again, "The name is Gildarts Clive, a new member of Fairy Tail."

"Hn."

"Your vocabulary isn't that big is it?" Nothing came in reply to that, meaning this little titan was smarter than he originally thought. Grabbing a chair, he spun it backwards, sitting upon it, facing the other with his head on his hands. He smirked crookedly, "That's okay, and I could probably guess who you are anyway."

"Many with brains have the ability."

This little shit was mocking him, without even trying. He chuckled, giving some respect points the little shit. He took a chair from one of the dusty tables and dropped it in front of the other, taking a seat, he leaned forward, "Let's get to know each other kid."

Gildarts grinned seeing the single, black eye swirl into crimson, "why is master Makarov keeping the only S-class wizard here so early?"

"He recommended me for a position among the Ten Wizard Saints."

Well, "Shit kid."

* * *

 **If you see any mistakes, just kind of, you know, be a good civilian and tell me. It's 4 a.m. here and I'm too lazy to finish a project on Dinosaur genealogy. Like i said, college is weird.**

 **Have a fabulous night, er, morning? Whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3: Gander

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"You know," a fist that flew past turned to grab at his head, "you act as if you never get winded."

Sasuke gave him a weird look, because what a time to start a conversation, and lept backwards, "You act as if it is strange."

The two gave pause after that, with Gildarts shrugging. It was too hot to continue the spar anyway. Plus he was pretty sure he had a nasty bruise forming on his arm now.

He sat on a nearby tree stump, with a sigh of relief. "You don't pull any punches, do ya kid?"

Said 'kid' watched him from afar, with another odd gaze. It always creeped Gildarts out, a bit. He used it the time they met, and almost every other day afterwards. The wizard doesn't honestly know what it could mean.

"Am I supposed to?" the child murmured, furrowing his brows.

Was he supposed to act like other children his age? To react in sudden bursts of emotions like an immature brat did? Thinking and strategizing ways of victory before even learning a person's name? To have the power to knock several experienced mages off their feet with a single spell? Not to mention, the freaky, red eye that constantly spins-what does it do? Makarov made it clear to avoid asking those kind of questions.

Gildarts waved a hand in dismissal, to clear both his thoughts and the inquiry away. "Everyone is different, so I wouldn't worry about it."

Sasuke nodded, a bit hesitantly. He didn't move other than that.

"So," Gildarts heaved himself up with a groan, _I'm getting so old,_ before grabbing his duffel bag, "I guess we end this one at a draw."

Instead of agreeing, Sasuke eyed the green luggage with disinterest and relaxed his shoulders. "The master has given you another job?"

"Considering the title you're being given, and with me being the only active S-class," the older man replied, "it brings the guild more money and less taxes if I do more jobs." He knew the boy already had knowledge of how a basic guild works. But that may not have been what Sasuke was asking. So he continued, "Master Makarov wants Fairy Tail's name out there, ever since he took the title, so we gotta follow his wishes."

"I see," Sasuke responded. "That will get the council's attention."

He winced a little at the mention of them, and scratched the back of his head, " well, I think master is prepared for that." _I hope he is, anyway_ , that went unsaid.

When Gildarts left Magnolia later on, he wondered what the hell Sasuke did when he was alone.

* * *

"I'm going to take a gander," Makarov giggled into his whiskey at the word. Who really uses _gander_ anymore? "And say you're a little drunk, master."

"And you're Gildarts!"

Said person grabbed those papers from the master's grip, "that's an awful joke-have you been making those all evening?"

Sasuke looked down from his perch on one of the guild's beams. "Yes."

"He's been drinking since this afternoon," Someone chimed in from his spot of the poker table. "Wouldn't really tell us why."

With a groan, Gildarts pinched the bridge of his nose. He's only been gone for a few weeks, and kind of expected this to happened when he returned. He ignored the look Ivan gave him-a _told you so_ -and took a seat at the bar. Things have been tense lately and all it takes for Makarov to break out the alcohol was a little bit of family drama.

"You've drenched the council's letter in booze!" Gildarts knew he was complaining to nobody. They were all interested in watching the master dance with his whiskey. He sighed, reading what he could of the smudged ink.

They were official papers, he knew that much. Written elegantly by one of the numerous frog-servants that work for the council. It reeked with such a horrible stench from the alcohol and was crinkled. Probably due to Makarov treating it like a napkin for his drinks.

"It was a bill."

Gildarts didn't flinch-much-from the sudden voice. A few months with Sasuke meant expecting the boy to come from nowhere. Because _seriously_ that kid performs fucking _magic_ sometimes. No pun intended.

"A bill?" He lifted his head to see the raven-haired behind the bar, staring at the arrangement of drinks, "and don't make me drag you back from those-you're too young to be getting anywhere near alcohol."

Sasuke turned around, facing him, "they were angry when half the building collapsed."

Building? The only places Sasuke has been besides Fairy tail was-... "you destroyed the magic council's castle?"

"They were insistent with seeing the power master told them about."

Gildarts pinched the bridge of his nose again. "That doesn't mean pissing those people off because they wanted proof!"

The boy shrugged, and pointed to the fore-head protector-the one covering his eye. "They tried to take this off."

"Oh."

The only time Gildarts has seen Sasuke angry was when he had jokingly tried to swipe said headband away from the kid. Admittedly, Gildarts was also _very_ drunk, and not thinking straight at _all._ He had just shown a few women a good time after a mission, returned to Fairy Tail and went upstairs to nap off the alcohol. Sasuke was reading a strange, black book, and he had wanted to see. Gildarts is a _nosy_ drunk, that's for sure. Yet one thing led to another and his hand almost grabbed the fore-head protector. That earned him one hell of a kick to the jaw.

That also _broke_ his jaw.

Gildarts suddenly wondered why the council would be so forceful. The boy was young, yes, and for sure the youngest to ever be a Wizard Saint candidate. However, that didn't mean he was anywhere near stupid.

"They don't know that." Sasuke said suddenly.

 _Oh._ Gildarts hasn't even picked up a drink yet he's still speaking his thoughts aloud.

"Well," he grunted, crumpling the papers and with a small amount of Crush, they disintegrated. "Seems like you got their attention."

Sasuke nodded, his eye intently watching his magic before looking up again. "Master wasn't prepared."

Gildarts threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

"That technique looks really dangerous."

Sasuke shook his hand, sparks of electricity jumping before fading. He observed the burns and cuts heal rapidly before turning to the voice.

"You're back."

Gildarts grinned, his face bruised and exhausted, "mission successful thanks to those notes you sent me."

"Hn." He replied.

"Speaking of which," the man hummed, taking a seat on a tree stump. This forest never ran out of places to sit, thanks to it being Sasuke's training area. "How did you know of the mirror spell?"

The boy stared at him for moment, "it's a trick, designed to puzzle the victim within it."

"Oh?"

A gentle wind danced through the trees, circling the two, before leaving. It brought the smell of a heavy rain, and Gildarts looked up. Dark clouds were a few miles out, inching closer and promising a good storm.

"You described the user to run between each mirror."

Gildarts blinked, his focus shifting to the other Mage, and then realised he was being asked-not _told. "_ Uh, yeah I did." He felt kinda stupid with that answer, and the look he was given made him chuckle. "The guy would trap you in it, wear you out by making you dance like a monkey and then make his escape."

Sasuke nodded at the description, seeming to be satisfied. He was a genius, and it didn't take many interactions with him to realise it. Gildarts once thought he was arrogant, refusing to acknowledge anyone he thought beneath him. The boy only expecting praise, knowing it was no doubt due. Then, Gildarts met Sasuke's eye for the first time, seeing the _pain_.

 _Loneliness._

 _War._

The kid had an air of pride and indifference-sure. But he was merely doing it for show, _to hide_. Gildarts treated Sasuke a little more kindly after that, and actively agreed with the master's "request". He also may have started to train with him because Sasuke was akin to a chameleon-never the same fight twice.

"I didn't know you could use lightning magic."

Sasuke shrugged, looking at his hand again. "I like it."

He likes a lot of odd things, Gildarts realises, like tomatoes which is one _hell_ of a weird fruit. The Crush Mage shook his head, going back to the conversation. So far, that makes four different elemental affinities Sasuke can use.

' _There's probably more,'_ he grumbled with a pout, but he still grinned wholeheartedly when the raven-haired glanced up. "That's great! Is it your favourite spell?"

At the confused expression, Gildarts flailed his arms a little, "c'mon, you have to have a go-to attack every time!"

Sasuke gave a tiny frown, before lifting the same hand from earlier. "My teacher taught me something when I was very young."

"The lightning you had earlier, was that it?" Honestly, Gildarts didn't have a clue who could be this kid's mentor. Some days, Sasuke has lost his patience when Gildarts couldn't hit him in a _spar_. Sasuke also seemed annoyed every time his weapons were Crushed in a-again- _spar._ "I haven't you seen you use that against me yet."

The raven-haired shrugged, "If I hit you with it, even without the intention of killing," he flexed his fingers. Gildarts furrowed his brows at the mention of ending his life, "It would destroy nerve endings in the area of effect."

"So I would lose feeling of, say my arm if you hit me there, then?" At the nod, he whistled lowly because that would actually _suck._ "Well, guess I need to see for myself then."

Gildarts tried not to grin at Sasuke's startled twitch.

* * *

"You should try that new bakery out in town." Gildarts said to him one day, a month or so later.

Sasuke looked up from his letter after a few moments, which, _okay._ Master confirmed the boy actually had a teacher in this dimension. The same one who had taught him that lightning technique that nearly nicked his knee at some point. That same teacher knows where Sasuke is, according to the boy himself, but hasn't come by yet.

That's kind of stupid, in Gildarts' mind. Those two are the only ones from their dimension and probably went through a lot of Hell. So for Sasuke to be going through all this alone, knowing full well there was someone else didn't make any kind of sense. Also, what kind of mentor just let his student do that?

"I don't like sweets." Sasuke murmured, re-rolling the little scroll before popping it out of existence.

Another thing Gildarts will never get used to. Sasuke said it wasn't magic, a friend taught him how to seal basic things like weapons and scrolls.

" _I'm not as advanced as he is," the raven-haired admitted, that day. "He's taught me more than I care to know."_

" _So it's a lot like dimension magic?"_

" _I suppose."_

Gildarts leaned forward in his chair, humming, "to each their own I suppose," he said, "but they sell more than that."

The other eyed him for a brief second, and then nodded. He assumed that got the boy curious enough to check it out. Sasuke spent more time around the guild or on missions than actually in Magnolia. The townspeople love their guild and wizards in it. Especially Makarov and Sasuke, the former often volunteering around town and getting to know people.

The raven-haired didn't. Master told him not to push it, so Gildarts tried to be subtle about things like that. Makarov was usually right when it came to Sasuke—and Gildarts learned that the hard way.

' _A few too many broken bones' hard way._

"How's your teacher doing?" He asked, settling into a chair.

Sasuke gave him a sharp glance and frowned, "why would you want to know."

Yikes, incredibly responsive to that. Gildarts is honestly not too surprised. "You looked worried when I came up here," he pointed to the mission board across the room, "and I'm here to let you know about your first job."

"So soon?"

"Well," he shrugged, "Makarov was going to try and get you one sometime next week, but the Council has other plans."

Sasuke nodded seeming to look a little annoyed, "I will speak with master when he returns from the meeting."

"Good idea," Gildarts yawned, standing and heading to the stairs, "I'm going to go sleep off the last of that paralytic attack you used on me," he waved haphazardly.

After feeling his energy leave the guild and into town, Sasuke opened the letter again.

* * *

"You know," Gildarts started off, staring at the dragon blankly. "When I pictured us going on a job, I'd be the one saving you."

Said dragon's claw came crashing down next to the two, disrupting the stability and starting a rockslide above them. It's wings beat fiercely, shuddering the air as they kept the creature above them.

Sasuke readjusted the grip on the other wizard's arm, and leapt to another rock edge. "Then get better."

"Yeah, I also would've said that you."

A large ball of energy headed their way, and with it hit the duo with an extreme amount of force. Taking it in stride, Sasuke redirected the lightning to the sky, and shouldering it from hitting his liability.

"Look," Gildarts continued, nonchalantly, "I didn't know that the huge mountain would be a fucking dragon."

The raven-haired rolled his eye, and they disappeared into a whirl of leaves. "Then get smarter, dumbass."

"Point given, but I also take it away because of your originality."

Ignoring the jab, he had them reappear behind the beast. Then sliced his thumb with a canine. Dragging it down his busy arm, over a seal, he waited.

"Also, you could've told me," The limp mage muttered, "before its tail got me."

Sasuke sighed, dropping the man on his back—much to Gildarts' dismay—and watched the dragon give a deafening roar. It destroyed the mountain as it hunted for them, making earth fly everywhere.

"You practically ran into it."

Since Gildarts has no argument, because he couldn't clearly remember, he just settled with a groan.

With a great screech coming from the sky, Sasuke whistled. Soon, a shadow flew over, before a beat of wings. A great hawk landed before them, eyeing them suspiciously.

"We need to leave," he spoke, and once Garuda nodded, he heaved the broken body of Gildarts on its back and followed it. "Hurry and fly low—the dragon won't follow under the brush."

Just when he felt another the beast turning around, his summon took off into the trees. With another sigh, this time in relief, Sasuke guided Garuda to the closest village.

Gildarts would be fine, he always was. There was only one person Sasuke truly worried about anyway. However that didn't mean the man isn't going to hurt for a few days—and complain about it the entire time. That was more terrifying than facing any dragon, in his opinion.

* * *

" _You know we have no choice—I wouldn't—…"_

" _Do what you have to do, dead last."_

 _Blue eyes, so fucking blue, glittered in light. The light given by a bloody moon, a sign of times changing._

" _I'll go with you—you c-can't be alone—!"_

 _He grabbed a bruised hand with what unbroken fingers he had left, "stay here, and don't be an idiot."_

"...I'm guessing you had a bad morning, huh?"

Sasuke blinked a few times, seeing a world of cobalt slowly deteriorate into white. Sounds of screaming and desolation faded away, bringing the songs of birds and beeping machinery.

 _He was in a hospital._

Gildarts watched, creeped out, as the boy's red iris faded into black. That _never_ happened before. Also Sasuke blanking out randomly was quite odd too.

"Uh," he said intelligently, "Sasuke?"

The actual normal looking eye peered around the room before meeting his. Gildarts took that as a: _what?_

He cleared his throat, "I was wondering what kind of morning you've had."

"Hn."

"You always give the best replies," Gildarts huffed, and let the room fall silent.

The doctor told him he'd be here until noon tomorrow. The resident healer fixed the broken bones and concussion but there was still bruising of the ribs. After that, Gildarts would head back to the mayor, and inform him of the job. Sasuke will head back to Fairy Tail, probably, to let the master know of the dragon.

From what the calendar across the room depicts, they've been here for a week or so. Far longer than what was planned. Gildarts frowned, and tried not to think how mad Makarov was going to be when they got back.

* * *

 **Let me know of any mistakes. I do not have a beta reader.**


End file.
